Gunpowder and Lead
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: This one is for Dracardoris. Songfic based on Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. I do not own the song or the recognizable characters in the fic, they are all property of their rightful owners. SB/HG Character Death


_AN// I wasn't really sure what pairing to make this and a friend asked for HG/SB so here ya go. I don't like writing asshole!Sirius, but here goes. I do not own most of this stuff. Everything you recognize belongs to the people you recognize it from. I make no money from these fics either._

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

Hermione Black ran down the road toward the house that she formerly shared with her husband Sirius. She finally had the guts to sneak away and call the Aurors' emergency line after he had given her a particularly bad beating for spilling his tea. They could only hold him for a few hours, and without a wand, she was sure she would never get away in time, but at least she knew the children would be safe with Luna and Neville tonight.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

Hermione finally reached the door and entered the dank old house that had never really been her home. She ran straight for the bedroom and began throwing things around, searching for her wand. What she found, she never expected. A double barreled Muggle shotgun and a box of shells. Her father had shown her how to use his once, so she knew exactly what to do. She released the barrel, loaded her shells into the chamber, snapped it shut and sat the gun on the bed, keeping it within reach at all times while she was packing her things. Hermione Black would not spend the rest of her life hiding from a cowardly man.

_Well it's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
He don't know what's waitin' here this time_

She was sitting by the door, gun across her lap and bags packed, when she heard his motorbike slide across the driveway. Hermione could hear her husband cursing her, ranting about the things he was going to do to her. She almost jumped up to hide before she remembered that this was the last time. Standing her ground, Hermione stayed beside the door and willed her heart to stop pounding so loudly.

_Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

She clicked the safety to off, on the gun, and waited as Sirius' boots crunched on the gravel that led up to their front door. The door banged open and he stood there in the glow of the moonlight, looking like an incredibly angry god. His hair covered his eyes, but she needn't see them to know that he was furious and would most likely kill her tonight, if she didn't put a stop to his torture of her.

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

Not even noticing the gun, Sirius grabbed her by her throat and yanked her to her feet.

"Thought you'd use the Aurors to get to me, did you?" He snarled in her face.

She saw the slap in his eyes before she felt it against her cheek. She shook it off and pressed the barrel of the gun to his stomach. Pulling the trigger twice, she fell back from him as he fell to the floor.

The look on her husband's face was pure shock. "What did you do?" He asked, gasping.

"I loved you so much," Hermione started. "You were the world to me. I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you. You were a dangerous Azkaban escapee and I was a 13 year old Hogwarts student, I just never realized how dangerous you were until it was too late. You took some of the best years of my life away from me, but you won't take my life too, Sirius Black. You won't take the children's mother away from them either. Ryan will know that the way you treated me was not the way to treat a woman and Livvy will know not to allow a man to treat her that way."

Finished her speech, she fired a shot into the wall behind her and dropped the gun on the floor out of his reach and began to knock things off the shelves and screamed a couple of times just incase.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and,  
Gunpowder and lead_

Hermione ran out her door yelling for help. As soon as she breached Sirius' silencing wards, her closest neighbor, a small balding wizard, ran out of his house and summoned the Auror department when he saw the blood splattered on her shirt.

Moments later Aurors descended on the man's front yard and surrounded Hermione who was now sobbing. She sobbed against Harry's shoulder as another Auror took her statement. She truthfully told them how Sirius had been abusing her for years and when she escaped and reported him, he came home intent to kill her and how she had grabbed her by the throat and hit her again. She then fudged the story a little, telling the Aurors that he had thrown her against the wall, knocking down pictures of the kids. She then add that he picked up a Muggle shotgun and fired it at her. She continued telling them how their fight had happened, ending with her picking up his gun and shooting him, twice, with it before running out the door and yelling for help.

_Gunpowder and lead, yeah_


End file.
